Anarchy episode 7
'Redemption Island Truel ' 'Bentley and Curtis beat Hank ' *Winnington finds the idol* After Brad wins reward a twist comes in where he can bring as many people on reward he wants and leave whoever he wants, he leaves Douglas Leroy Milo and Winnington and brings everyone else, when they return to the island, an immunity challenge takes place them 7 to the other 4. In a shocking turnout Winnington Milo Leroy and Douglas beat Brad, Moe, Joel, Eddie, Trent, Keegan, Riley Eddie: It's day 18, I'm assuming the merge is coming soon, and I'm really not in a bad situation, everyone in this game thinks I have there back, and it's great and even now I'm in a great position, I mean Brad is confident Trent is with his alliance, but we can always boot him tonight, and Moe and Joel are on the outside of this alliance, and Joel would be harder to control later in this game, so I say Joel or Trent tonight, I will suggest that but don't want to take the reigns because right now I just got to stroke Brad's ego Joel: Of course I'm a little worried tonight, when Brad chose people to go to the reward he basically chose his entire alliance, which means our entire alliance is here, and I'm a little on the outs and I think I pose more of a threat then Moe, so of course I'm working making sure the vote is going on someone else like a Trent, just got to keep me and moe alive Trent: I'm extremely worried by the fact that Brad brought me on the reward because now Winnington is losing faith in me, I mean he sees I'm playing both sides and I'm worried, I really am, because I do want to work with Winnington, I mean the more I talk to Brad the more I get annoyed by him, and now I have to convince him to keep me, and the only person I can throw under the bus is Eddie because just like me he is playing the fence and I'm telling Brad everything I know about Eddie and how he is working with Winnington, and hopefully I'm not going home tonight and Eddie is Moe: I think I'm safe tonight, I think the three guys on the chopping block are Trent, Joel and Eddie, I think I'm making better social bonds with the strong guys and they are seeing Joel as a more strategic threat, so if they aim for me and Joel I think they'll hit Joel first, so I'm not too worried, I'm just hoping that we can kick off either Eddie or Trent tonight Brad: I'm really starting to these things differentley, I mean going into this vote I was thinking well it sucks because he could of worked with us, but I mean Eddie is playing both sides of the coin very very hard, and I don't know if I trust him, where Trent is telling me stuff about his alliance with Winnington and stuff and Eddie just ain't, so I'm starting to trust Trent a lot more then Eddie, and it may be hard to do but I'm going to try and convince the boys to vote Eddie tonight Keegan: I think Brad is starting to lose it, trusting Trent and wanting to get rid of Eddie is stupid, I am willing to vote Eddie, but I will be fighting to vote Trent, because we've had time to gain some trust in Eddie, Trent can't just march in here and just demand us to trust you, and have it happen, I'm way to smart to just believe and trust Trent, cause he's a punk Riley: Seems to be a bit of a disagreement between Brad and Keegan over who to send home Eddie or Trent, they both have huge egoes and luckily for the alliance have seen eye to eye so far but this is the first disagreement between them, and honestly they are both idiots if they think we should trust either Eddie or Trent, they are both with WInnington and honestly let's take out who's the bigger threat, that's how I look at it, and I will convince Brad and Keegan of the same Eddie final words Son of a bitch, Why do I keep getting voted out earlier and earlier, this is the first time I got blindsided and it sucks, but I'm going to do whatever I can to win redemption island